Question: Below is the graph of $y = a \sin bx$ for some constants $a < 0$ and $b > 0.$  Find $a.$

[asy]import TrigMacros;

size(400);

real g(real x)
{
	return (-2*sin(x/3));
}

draw(graph(g,-3*pi,3*pi,n=700,join=operator ..),red);
trig_axes(-3*pi,3*pi,-3,3,pi/2,1);
layer();
rm_trig_labels(-5, 5, 2);

label("$1$", (0,1), E);
label("$2$", (0,2), E);
label("$-1$", (0,-1), E);
label("$-2$", (0,-2), E);
[/asy]
Explanation: The maximum value of $a \sin bx$ is $|a|,$ so $a = \boxed{-2}.$